presex chat
by Belle A Lestrange
Summary: pre-sex chat between Draco and Harry. RATED M FOR LANGUAGE.


Scream_my_name_POTTER has just signed in.

The-boy-who-live-to-screw-Malfoy has just signed in.

Scream_my_name_POTTER: hi potter

The-boy-who-live-to-screw-Malfoy: what's with the 'potter', babe?

Scream_my_name_POTTER: -shrug- it's sexy … like you

The-boy-who-live-to-screw-Malfoy: whatever you say lol by the way where the hell did you get that picture of me?

Scream_my_name_POTTER: which one?

The-boy-who-live-to-screw-Malfoy: the one you're using for a display picture

Scream_my_name_POTTER: oh um … -blush- … I took it when you weren't looking in the shower.

The-boy-who-live-to-screw-Malfoy: :O this is exactly why I don't let you use the magical camera –scowl-

Scream_my_name_POTTER: ¬¬ that's cruel potter and you know it

The-boy-who-live-to-screw-Malfoy: no what's cruel, Malfoy, is when you tease me going for a blowjob and then stop, smirk and roll over to get to sleep. Yes I remember … bastard.

Scream_my_name_POTTER: what? Are you kidding me? You're still pissed at that?

The-boy-who-live-to-screw-Malfoy: course –humph-

Scream_my_name_POTTER: -sigh- fine tonight I'll give you a blowjob so awesome you'll be drooling through lack of coherent phrases to scream out in sheer passion.

The-boy-who-live-to-screw-Malfoy: oh really ;) I'll believe that when I see it, Master

Scream_my_name_POTTER: yes you will, slave, and wear that collar for me … it's sexy

The-boy-who-live-to-screw-Malfoy: anything for you, love

The-boy-who-live-to-screw-Malfoy: oh and can you wear those leather pants, they show off your arse?

Scream_my_name_POTTER: you're too easily impressed, babe

The-boy-who-live-to-screw-Malfoy: am not

Scream_my_name_POTTER: are

The-boy-who-live-to-screw-Malfoy: whatever, Malfoy, you know I'm topping tonight

Scream_my_name_POTTER: ring! Ring! Hello? Oh potter it's for you, it's Satan, he just wants to know why the fuck hell has frozen over? I'M SO TOPPING! YOU'RE MY BITCH NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!

The-boy-who-live-to-screw-Malfoy: we'll see

Scream_my_name_POTTER: what do you mean 'we'll see?'

The-boy-who-live-to-screw-Malfoy: aw my poor love I didn't know you couldn't read

Scream_my_name_POTTER: fuck you potter!

The-boy-who-live-to-screw-Malfoy: I plan to ;)

Scream_my_name_POTTER: what and I'm not invited to this little party of your?

The-boy-who-live-to-screw-Malfoy: depends

Scream_my_name_POTTER: on what?

The-boy-who-live-to-screw-Malfoy: on 1) how many rounds you're willing to go and 2) who's topping

Scream_my_name_POTTER: I was thinking of about seven rounds (if your tight little arse can handle that workout) but we can go six rounds and take it in turns … sound fair?

The-boy-who-live-to-screw-Malfoy: hmm I suppose so … but I want you to snog my brains out when I see you

Scream_my_name_POTTER: oh yeah? What else do you want me to do to you?

The-boy-who-live-to-screw-Malfoy: I want you to pick me up, wrap my legs around your waist, and have you bite my neck deeply

Scream_my_name_POTTER: mmmmm come on baby tell me more

The-boy-who-live-to-screw-Malfoy: I want you to force me onto the bed and rip my trousers off. I want you to rub our hard cocks together until I'm nearly ripping your hair out.

Scream_my_name_POTTER: oh fuck baby tell me more!

The-boy-who-live-to-screw-Malfoy: I want you to flip me over, and bite down into her back, I want you to mark me. Make me your and only yours.

Scream_my_name_POTTER: I love the face you make when I bite your neck … more give me more!

The-boy-who-live-to-screw-Malfoy: oh I know you do. And I love it when you purr at me. It's so hot! Make's me nearly come when you do it!

Scream_my_name_POTTER: and you wonder why I never stop doing it? Hahaha more

The-boy-who-live-to-screw-Malfoy: I want you to force your cock inside me. I don't care if it hurts, you know I like it rough! I want you to slam into me in … out … in … out … I want you to bang me so hard I'm going to need to replace my headboard!

Scream_my_name_POTTER: don't worry I think my first three rounds will manage that enough ;)

The-boy-who-live-to-screw-Malfoy: you saucy sod

Scream_my_name_POTTER: ah shut up you love it

The-boy-who-live-to-screw-Malfoy: yeah I do

Scream_my_name_POTTER: so what time is the weasel going to his detention tonight?

The-boy-who-live-to-screw-Malfoy: _**RON **_is leaving at about seven-ish

Scream_my_name_POTTER: -roll eyes- okay so what time should I leave?

The-boy-who-live-to-screw-Malfoy: um … you can start now. That way you can take the long way around … avoid him … and make it up here quicker

Scream_my_name_POTTER: what you're saying it so wrong and yet there's a logic to it

The-boy-who-live-to-screw-Malfoy: you make me sound like Dumbledore ¬¬

Scream_my_name_POTTER: please I would never shag him I prefer the lean, tan, scar-head types :D

The-boy-who-live-to-screw-Malfoy: good to know

Scream_my_name_POTTER: lol alright I'll leave now okay?

The-boy-who-live-to-screw-Malfoy: okay see you in a minute

Scream_my_name_POTTER: xxxxx

Scream_my_name_POTTER has signed out.

The-boy-who-live-to-screw-Malfoy has signed out.

NEXT DAY

The-boy-who-live-to-screw-Malfoy has changed his status to: **FUCK MALFOY YOU ARE THE RULER OF BLOWJOBS! DAMN BABE YOU'RE SO HOT!**

Scream_my_name_POTTER has changed his status to: **I TOLD YOU I'D TOP :D**


End file.
